


Что нравилось Мукуро

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Series: rebornomaniac series [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро закапывает труп. А что еще делать порядочному человеку темной летней ночью?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что нравилось Мукуро

Мукуро вновь постучал лопатой о землю - комья земли налипли на нее и ужасно мешали копать. Сырая земля была очень тяжелой, к тому же, была ночь. Темнота... Эта темнота не пугала Мукуро, но раздражала - было ничерта ничего не видно, Рокудо уже пару раз запинался и падал в вырытую яму. Тишина тоже действовала на нервы - казалось, что за каждым кустом кто-то затаился и сейчас выскочит с неприятным вопросом: "А что ты это здесь делаешь, а, Мукуро-ку-ун?" 

-И все же, что такое смерть? Чем смерть отличается от жизни? 

О, в этой загадочной темноте Мукуро определенно нравилось слушать свой голос!

-Почему мы считаем что жизнь - это реальность? Почему мы не можем быть сгустками эктоплазмы, плывущими в пространственно-временном континууме и представляющими себе, что мы живы? 

О, в этой ослепительной тишине Мукуро определенно нравилось, куда заводят его мысли!

-И вполне возможно, что существ "Хибари Кея", "Савада Тсунаеши" и "Рокудо Мукуро" на самом деле нет, и это всего лишь мое воображение...

О, этой беззвездной ночью Мукуро определенно нравилось разговаривать с самим собой на отвлеченные темы!

-Или, возможно, наша жизнь - иллюзия? - Рокудо не мог выбрать, какая теория кажется ему более реалистичной.

О, в этом холодном лесу Мукуро определенно нравилось закапывать труп Хибари Кеи!


End file.
